Users may access online publically available multimedia presentations. For example, users may access video and/or audio from one or more providers. One or more of the users may have interest in sharing videos and/or audio that was accessed via a multimedia provider with one or more other users. For example, a user may view a video, find the video entertaining, and have interest in providing the video to one or more other users.